hibike_euphoniumfandomcom-20200222-history
BrushUp x BrassUp
"BrushUp x BrassUp" is a character song of Kumiko Oumae from the Hibike! Euphonium anime series. It is sung by Tomoyo Kurosawa. Track Listing The song is sung and performed by Tomoyo Kurosawa, the seiyu of Kumiko Oumae. The lyrics and composition is done by ZAQ and arrangement by Takada Akatsuki. It was released on July 1, 2015 under Lantis. DISC 1 CD # # # # (OFF VOCAL) # (OFF VOCAL) Lyrics Full Version Romaji= Are, ima chotto machigae chatta kamo? Tte toki wa mō osoi yo Iya, chigau ima no wa ī imi de! Tte forō shinai hō ga yokatta ka…? Shisen nigashite seikai sagashite Kujike chai sō nagasare chai sō Son'na tokoro kaetakute Koko ni iru Dakara Kimi to BrushUp × BrassUp Beru ni utsuru jibun no kao aishite mitai Jishin wo motte koe kakete ikou janai Issho ni BrushUp × BrassUp Bazingu shite hen'na oto da ne tte waraou Sō sureba itsuka hiraku yo kokoro no doa "Ka no sakkyotsu tachi wa nani wo tsutae takute kore wo kaita no?" Katari akashite itsu no manika pāto neri owari〜! Mitai na shokku Barabara na koe moyamoya na oto Dandan hitotsu ni musubarete Soshite tsugi no kyoku ga hajimaru no desu Sōda ne Oide yo SECTION × SESSION Kanade nagara nakama no oto kanjite mitai Nanda kanda de gassō tte tanoshī janai Issho ni SECTION × SESSION Anbushua mite hen'na kao da natte waraou Migaite yukou watashi mo ongaku tachi mo Kotoba machigai hyōgen kyoku busoku Ondosa kōdesa aru toki datte Shudan wa nokotteru kara Kono basho de, watashi… Sutāto shitai no atarashī oto Togirenai natsu sugoshi takute Kondo wa zettai okizari ni nante shinai Kimi to BrushUp × BrassUp Beru ni utsuru jibun no kao aishite mitai Jishin wo motte koe kakete ikou Issho ni BrushUp × BrassUp Warai nagara omotta koto wa oto ni shite iko! Furimukanai de kanjiru mama BrushUp × BrassUp |-| Kanji= あれ、いまちょっと間違えちゃったかも？ ってときはもう遅いよ いや、違う　今のは　いい意味で！ ってフォローしないほうがよかったか…？ 視線逃がして　正解探して 挫けちゃいそう　流されちゃいそう そんなところ　変えたくて ここにいる だから 君と　BrushUp × BrassUp ベルに映る自分の顔　愛してみたい 自信をもって　声かけていこうじゃない 一緒に　BrushUp × BrassUp バズィングして　変な音だねって笑おう そうすればいつか　開くよココロのドア 「かの作曲家たちは何を伝えたくてこれを書いたの？」 語り明かしていつの間にか　パート練おわり〜！ みたいなショック バラバラな声　もやもやな音 だんだんひとつに結ばれて そして次の曲が始まるのです そうだね おいでよ　SECTION × SESSION 奏でながら仲間の音　感じてみたい なんだかんだで　合奏って楽しいじゃない 一緒に　SECTION × SESSION アンブシュアみて　変な顔だなって笑おう 磨いていこう　私も音楽たちも 言葉間違い　表現力不足 温度差　高低差　あるときだって 手段は残ってるから この場所で、私… スタートしたいの　新しい音 途切れない夏　過ごしたくて 今度は絶対　置き去りになんてしない 君と　BrushUp × BrassUp ベルに映る自分の顔　愛してみたい 自信をもって　声かけていこう 一緒に　BrushUp × BrassUp 笑いながら　思ったことは音にしていこ！ 振り向かないで　感じるままBrushUp × BrassUp |-| English= Huh? I made a small mistake now? I realized too late No, it's okay if I look at it in a different way! Or would it be better if I do not keep...? Looking for an answer, a relief in sight I was discouraged wanting to throw in the towel If you want to change at this time I'm here So… Let's Brush up x Brass up I want to love my own face reflected in a bell With confidence we will not hide the voice Together we will Brush up x Brass up My strange laugh sounds like a buzz Someday the door to your heart will open "Our composer wished to convey this with what he wrote?" Without realizing it by talking, the first half ended as a crash A voice triggers off a sound Gradually we come together into one and the next song is starting You are right Join in that Section x Session I feel your companionship while the sound plays Somehow this concert is fun, right? Joints in that Section x Session You laugh when you see how my face looks strange as I touch the mouthpiece Let's polish our music too Erroneous words show the inadequacy Even in times of temperature difference or height difference All that remains in this place, me... I would start a new sound I wanted to be with you but the summer has a bad weather This time you will let me back Let's Brush up x Brass up I want to love my own face reflected in a bell With confidence we will not hide the voice Together we will Brush up x Brass up With a smile I thought that you can go to play! I still feel like I do not look back, Brush up x Brass up Category:Music Category:Character Songs